The present disclosure relates to touch-sensitive displays. Touch-sensitive displays are increasingly used in a variety of applications. Touch inputs are received and processed in various ways. Input mechanisms exist for responding to touches from a user's hand, from a touchscreen pen or like implement, etc.
Creating natural and intuitive use scenarios for touch inputs has been an ongoing design challenge. Existing devices are often limited and inflexible in the ways that they receive touch inputs. In many devices, only one type of touch input is permitted, thereby limiting functionality. In other cases, the utility of the interface is compromised due to poor discrimination between intentional and inadvertent touches, or because the device requires the user to interact with it in an unnatural or counterintuitive manner in order to properly interpret touch inputs. Other devices suffer from poor layout and/or sub-optimal device postures. In general, existing devices are limited in their leveraging of the wide range of advantages that are realizable through use of touch-sensitive displays.